Mags
Mags, is both a fictional character and one of the tetartagonists of the My Little Skylanders series. She is an Undead Overlander in Trap Team and Superchargers. She is the inventor of every cool gadget in the Skylanders Academy, as well as about 87 million other things. "Well, hot buttered toast!" :—Mags. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Eliza Schneider (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: Light violet * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Mags is an inventor and architect who resides in the Skylanders Academy, and one of the main supporting characters. She is really handy with technology, very confident, a bit stubborn, not easily scared and somewhat sassy. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders'' ''Trap Team'' Mags assisted the Skylanders in their quest to stop the Doom Raiders and other villains. As the story progresses, she installed new areas and machinery to the Skylanders Academy. She later guided the Skylanders to Rainfish Riviera so that they can retreive Mags' Information Squid to learn more about the villains, after retrieving the squid it turned out that it was Kaos who shapeshifted to look like the squid. Mags later took part in the aerial assault on the Skyhighlands with a blue Arkeyan War Machine and later returned a golden statue of Cali to normal using her De-Goldifier. After transporting the Skylanders to Sunscraper Spire with her teleportation device, Mags stays behind at the Viewing Platform. However the Light Doom Raider, Luminous, took on the form of Mags to trick the Skylanders into unlocking the seals to the main tower that imprisoned him. ''Light in the Dark'' When Gearshift was ambushed and heavily damaged by Pain-Yatta's candy soldiers, Mags did the best of her ability to repair the Trap Master and succeeded. She insisted Gearshift to remain at the Skylanders Academy to undergo a complete repair job, but Gearshift believed there was no time as Pain-Yatta's army had to stopped. ''SuperChargers'' Mags helped the Skylanders and SuperChargers in their fight against Kaos' Sky Eater by fixing the Skylander's vehicle, popping the Kolossal Kernel, updating the Core of Light and working on the Dark Rift Engine. Not long after that, she was kidnapped by Sky Bandits lead by Blubberbeard who planned to use Mags' skills to upgrade their Bandit Train in order to escape Skylands' destruction. She was soon rescued by the Skylanders and their allies, though. ''Imaginators'' Mags once again lent her assistance to the Skylanders by directing them to a few areas around M.A.P. She also created a robot called C-MOR who shows you around the area. In the Abandoned Amusement Park, Mags later created a rocket to transport the huge cake baked to fool Kaos. With Eruptor's help, the Skylanders were able to stop the rats from eating the cake. At Wumpa Island, Mags accompanied Spyro to the Synchronization Celebration on Wumpa Island, the home of Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku. On their way to there, however, Crash's arch-nemesis, Dr. Neo Cortex, was planning another evil scheme with his latest invention, the Cortex Matrix Chamber, to "have an unstoppable army of loyal minions", as he puts it. Unfortunately for him, Fake Crash decided to hijack it which caused the machine to go haywire and spread Bad Vibes through horrible dancing, sending Cortex rocketing towards the start of the main island. Though reluctant to trust Cortex, he, Mags, Aku Aku, Crash and Spyro work together to get rid of the Bad Vibes. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Mags Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * While trapped at the Academy, Kaos will sometimes mention that Mags is of the Undead element. ** Mags will also mention this herself in Rainfish Riviera, if you drop her in the water enough times. * Being Undead, she has the same skin color as Roller Brawl, including hair color. * Mags is voiced by Eliza Schneider, who also voices Bat Spin and Vampiress Imaginators. Coincidentally, they are all Undead themed characters. * She call pirates "blueberries" because of a pirate called Captain Bluebeard, whose name she had a habit of getting wrong. * Many fans assume or were misled that Mags was Luminous in disguise all along throughout the story. However, Luminous was imprisoned in Sunscraper Spire by Knight Light many years prior to the events of Trap Team, immediately proving this theory false, as the Doom Raider only took on the form of Mags to trick the Skylanders into freeing him. ** One of Luminous's trap quotes at the Academy also proves this: "I hope there's no hard feelings with Mags after I.......impersonated her." * She only appears to have one tooth. * According to Cali, Mags was supposedly eaten by the Rainfish at one point. * Mags originally had eyes that matched her hair color. * Mags, with help from Sharpfin, built many of the SuperChargers' vehicles. * Her staff is an Imaginator weapon, known as the Technomancer Staff. Category:Characters